Bob the Builder: The Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for Bob the Builder: The Movie, an upcoming American/British stop-motion animated film. Opening Credits (USA Version) Universal Pictures and Columbia Pictures Present In association with CHF Entertainment and Gigglefish Animation Studios A DHX Media Point Grey Pictures and Mattel Films Production A Nicholas Stoller Film BOB THE BUILDER: THE MOVIE Opening Credits (International version) Columbia Pictures and Universal Pictures Present In association with CHF Entertainment and Gigglefish Animation Studios A DHX Media Point Grey Pictures and Mattel Films Production A Nicholas Stoller Film BOB THE BUILDER: THE MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Nicholas Stoller Geoff Walker Co-Directed by Sarah Ball Gilly Fogg Produced by Nicholas Stoller Jackie Cockle Seth Rogen Evan Goldberg Co-Produced by Sam Barlow Executive Producers Robbie Brenner Jocelyn Stevenson Mark Gosine Steven DeNure Keith Chapman Kirsten Newlands Christopher Keenan Story by Nicholas Stoller Tim Hodge Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Marc Seal Sarah Ball Ross Hastings Based on the Characters Created by Keith Chapman Director of Photography Charles Copping Production Designer Matt Perry Edited by Brian Culliton Sim Evan-Jones Music by Keith Hopwood John Powell Starring the Voice Talents of (USA Version) Lee Ingleby Joanne Froggatt Tom Holland Bryce Dallas Howard Grey DeLisle Emma Tate Neil Morrissey Rob Rackstraw Rupert Degas Huck Milner Seth Rogen Jonah Hill and Amy Poehler Starring the Voice Talents of (UK Version) Lee Ingleby Joanne Froggatt Tom Holland Rob Rackstraw Sarah Hadland Emma Tate Neil Morrissey Rupert Degas Huck Milner Seth Rogen Jonah Hill and Amy Poehler Second Part of the Credits Art Director Bethan Sayer Character Designers Keith Chapman Trevor Hardy Peter de Sève Costume Designer Deborah Cook Puppet Designer Trevor Hardy Visual Effects Supervisor Steve Emerson Head of Story Tim Hodge Story Supervisor Derek Jessome Head of Animation Trevor Hardy Animation Supervisors Grant Maisey Loyd Price Animation Director Merlin Crossingham Facial Animation Supervisor Benoit Dubuc Rigging Supervisor Oliver Jones Director of Rapid Prototyping Brian McLean Puppet Fabrication Supervisor John Craney Character Sculptor Kent Melton Concept Artists Victor Georgiev Aurélien Predal Technical Director Tom Barnes Associate Producer Melissa Lipscombe Script Consultant and Revisionist Lorelei King Creative Consultant Keith Chapman Pre-Production Manager Sophie Smith Production Manager Karen Davidsen Supervising Sound Editors Ren Klyce Tom Myers Sound Designers Ren Klyce Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Mixers Gary Rydstrom Tom Johnson Casting by Curtis A. Koller Francine Maisler Unit Production Manager Pete Levin First Assistant Director Samuel R. Rawlins Second Assistant Director Jared Bumgarner Cast (USA Version) Cast (UK Version) Additional Voices Ava Acres Isabella Acres Carlos Alazraqui Dee Bradley Baker Eric Bauza Bob Bergen Clancy Brown Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Nancy Cartwright Dan Castellaneta Jim Cummings E.G. Daily Rupert Degas Grey DeLisle Debi Derryberry Bill Fagerbakke Melissa Fahn Bill Farmer Kate Harbour Tim Hodge Tom Kenny Phil LaMarr Tress MacNeille Scott Menville Rob Paulsen Rob Rackstraw Kath Soucie Tara Strong Fred Tatasciore James Arnold Taylor Alan Tudyk Samuel Vincent Hynden Walch Frank Welker Ariel Winter Story Lead Story Artist Federico D'Alessandro Senior Story Artist Jane Wu Story Artists Rod Amador Jeff Amey Kelly Asbury David Bluestein David Bunting Kathi Castillo Kate Charlesworth Mirco Chen Gordon Clark Mike Coles Michelle Dabbs Julie Dufour Les Eaves Jerry Eisenberg Andy Eracleous Justin Exley David Feiss Sharon Forward Ian Freedman Victor Georgiev Charles Grosvenor Nick Harrop Tim Hodge Vincent James Andy Janes Jeff Knott Norman LeBlanc Benedict Lewis Christian Lignan Lonnie Lloyd Peter Mays Conor McMullin Ellen Meske "Big" Jim Miller Ron Myrick Jun Nasayao Jason Bryant Parker John Pomeroy Tahir Rana Cilbur Rocha Joe Sichta Vaughn Tada Tony Tulipano Frans Vischer Charles Visser Additional Story Artists Didier Ah-Koon Vadim Bazhanov Cal Brunker Enrico Casarosa Jerod Chirico Richard Codor Michael Daley Everett Downing Jr. Kurt Dumas Jun Falkenstein Will Finn Edmond Fong Martin Fuller Chris Gilligan Francis Glebas Sharon Graham Patrick Harpin Sam Hood Jim Kammerud Yvette Kaplan Randeep Katari Piet Kroon Warren Leonhardt Kristen Lester Angelo Libutti David Lux Tony Maki Steve Moore Wilbert Plijnaar John Puglisi Andrew Ross Dan Shefelman Jeff Siergey Adam Van Wyk Rafael Zentil Story Revisionists Lisa Kathofer Mark Lewis Brad Regier Nick Rijgersberg Story Consultants Karey Kirkpatrick Mike de Seve Story Production Manager Patrick Worlock Story Coordinator Allison Jean Huffman Story Intern Samantha Vilfort Editorial First Assistant Editor Tom Doggart Second Assistant Editor Georgina Careless Associate Editor Dan Hembery Additional Editor Tony Christopherson Editorial Production Manager Max Sachar Editorial Coordinator Mike Williamson Editorial Intern Jonathan Gomez Art Department Assistant Art Director Andy Berry Prop Designers Mark Bachand David Lee Chuck Puntuvatana Chad Townsend Set Designers Alexandra Friedman Winston Hacking Graphic Designer Jane Brodie Additional Character Designers Craig Kellman Shane Prigmore Additional Costume Designer Mona May Additional Puppet Designer David Tuber Additional Prop Designers Thaddeus Paul Couldron Brian Fee Additional Set Designer Huy Vu Additional Graphic Designer David Soukup Additional Concept Artists Hyun Huh Dan Milligan Dwayne Turner Visual Development Artists Chris Aguirre Guillaume Fesquet Mike Inman Barry E. Jackson Junior Visual Development Artist Chase Nichol Visual Development Intern Drew Hartel Additional Visual Development Artists Nathan Fowkes Bill Kaufmann Color Script Artist Daniel Lopez Muñoz Previs Artists Billy Cabey Richard Perry Mark Shirra Art Department Production Manager Zoe Starzak Art Department Coordinator Tabitha Quitman Art Department Production Assistant Ariel Poster Puppet Fabrication Puppets and Machines Created by Mackinnon & Saunders Lead Puppet Fabricator Nikki Rice Puppet Fabricators Steven Dawley Georgina Hayns Jennifer Hogan Ian Mackinnon Leah N. Olbrich Peter Saunders Cynthia Star Zack Tolchinsky Frankie Tonge Simon White Puppet Fabrication Intern Jesse Gregg Puppet Fabrication Production Manager Rosa Tran Puppet Fabrication Production Assistant Maria Andreotti Puppet Fabrication Coordinator Marta Da Costa Modelmaking Lead Modelmaker Steven Saunders Senior Modelmaker James Young Modelmakers Jim Davidson Lizzy Klein Peter Lee Brett Phillips Modelmaking Intern Katie Williams Modelmaking Production Manager Zoe Starzak Modelmaking Production Assistant Gail Chamberlain Modelmaking Coordinator Sian Campbell Rigging Lead Animation Rigger Jerry Svoboda Senior Animation Rigger Craig Atkinson Animation Riggers Chris Gough Shami Lang-Rinderspacher Lars C. Larsen Ethan Marak Molly McCandless Junior Animation Rigger Tina Zito Mechanical Fabrication Head of Mechanical Fabrication Brian Kelly Hahn Mechanical Fabricator Jeff Jingle Set Fabrication Head of Set Fabrication Timothy Oakley Set Fabricators Aron Bothman Edlyn Capulong Andy Gent Colin Lepper Max Winston Scenic Art Head of Scenic Art Michelle L. DeMello Scenic Artists Mitchell Landsman Christina Owen Bartek Prusiewicz Set Dressing Head of Set Dressing Jesse Gregg Set Dressers Steve Cox Victor Georgiev Darren Goodhead Stewart Hutcheon Jonathan Kershaw Tony Morris Animation Lead Animator Dan Ramsay Animators Daniel Alderson Tim Allen Steve Cox Timon Dowdeswell Kim Emson Gilly Fogg Tobias Fouracre Victor Georgiev William Hodge Jan-Erik Maas Matt Palmer Matthew Smart Andy Spilsted Chris Tichborne Geoff Walker Additional Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Animation Intern TBA Animation Production Manager TBA Animation Coordinator TBA Facial Animation Lead TBA Facial Animation Designer TBA Facial Animators TBA Facial Animation Coordinator TBA Facial Animation Quality Control TBA Replacement Animation and Engineering Coming soon! Camera Coming soon! Lighting Coming soon! Motion Control Coming soon! Pyrotechnics Camera Coming soon! Data Wrangling Coming soon! Pipeline Coming soon! Technical Department Coming soon! Media Services and Marketing Coming soon! Visual Effects Coming soon! Method Studios Crew Visual Effects and CGI Animation by Method Studios Visual Effects Supervisor Andrew Hellen Associate Visual Effects Supervisor Hamish Schumacher Visual Effects Producer Gayle Munro Digital Producer Pauline Burns Animation Supervisor Ben Anderson CG Supervisors Mike Borgstrom Bob White Compositing Supervisor Sandra Balej 2D Sequence Supervisor Allan Lee Rigging/Technical Animation Supervisor Edy Susanto Lim Senior Visual Effects Coordinators Nathaniel Barr Ann-Marie Blommaert Margaret Cardell Visual Effects Coordinators Lesly Cazares Jamie Erickson Oscar Lacson Tomas Luna Olvera Juan Orozco Visual Effects Production Manager Sophie Cherry Visual Effects Editor Rachel Litz Executive Vice President of Global Production Gabby Gourrier Bidding Producer Maggie Evans Visual Effects Production Assistant Heather Fischer Facility Production Support Cat Counsell Zane Harker Susan Ma Neil Van Dijk Head of Studio Kerry Shea Head of Production Naomi Stopa Head of Modeling Ian Sorenson Head of Matchmove and Layout Peter Hart Head of Animation Daniel Mizuguchi Head of Lighting Jim McVay Head of Compositing Pieter Van Houte Head of Paint and Roto Alex Martinez Production Accountants Nicholas Ho Jarrad Penley Lead Animators Andrew Chang Stephen Clee Sachin S. Suryawanshi Animators Ian Blum Alan Camilo Adam Chaput Tommy Cheng Cynthia Collins Romain Digonnet Fatih Dogan Maree Fletcher Bo-yon Hwang Seung-hoo Ihm Kim Kok Chian Sachin Mathew Beranger Maurice Blair Mcnaughton Nelson Miranda Michael A. Mulock Taylor Potts Mohammed Sadeh Jacob Sorensen Keith Turner Modeling and Texturing Lead Adam Muratoff Modeling and Texturing Artists Caleb Ashmore Diane Charlery Eric Cowan Harlan Galer Patrick Kilcher Leonardo Krajden Ernesto Marrero Shinya Onda Kristine Romasanta Niklas Roth Robert Smith James Hwajong Song Alex Tang Alexey Vasilyev Mike Yip Rigging Lead Fazil Ahmed Rigging Artists Ehsan Hassani Moghaddam Tracy Irwin Dong Kun Kim Loic Le Goff Vincent Pierre Mathieu Touache Lighting Leads Colin Ebbeson Ross McCabe Lighting Artists Kamal Bhardwaj Sean Dsouza Joe David Gaffney Yonathan Galvan Ponce De Leon Ryan D. Hansford Sarah Higgs Grigori Jiliba Mi Jung Kim Christian Kragh Sanghun Kwon Ken K. Lee Boon Hiu Low Rajiv Parmar Dan Rankin Yuri Serizawa Daniel Tapia Pornthep Wongkitigumjorn Effects Lead Niall Flinn Effects Artists Owans Bazile Igor Churakov David Cunningham Dobril Dobrev Carl Jackson Chung Kei Li Chaitanya Medithi Harsh Mistri Masakazu Murakami Hector Ortiz-Mena Christian Saenz Aldo Scarella Piotr Skiejka Sudhanshu Srivastava Jeff Wolverton Ren-wei Yang Crowd Simulation Lead Tim Riley Crowd Simulation Artists Kunal Nitin Deshpande Salauddin Kazi Nupur Sehgal Sorya Sean Serei Matte Painting Lead Rasoul Shafeazadeh Matte Painting Artists Alejandro Corral Jadrien Cousens Ashish Dani Alejandro “Sensei” Hernandez Liane Xuelian Li Shawn Liang Mj Sermiento Asuha Yasuda Matchmove Lead Drew Shields Layout Lead Philip Rosado Matchmove and Layout Artists Jaryl Cabal Miguel Chan Matthew Crowe Lanie Dearing Bo-yon Hwang Dayna Kelly Melanie Mack Daniel Moore Daniel Mason Reika Nixon Robert Wong Nara Youn Technical Animation Lead Ryan J. Rogers Technical Animators Jesus Guijarro Piñal Daniel Jardin Ervin Kaszap Kevin Lecocq Darren Little Aparna Mepani Mayur Samat Jagjeet Singh Compositing Leads Mark Bortolotto Norbert Ruf Adam Zanotto Compositors Daniel Bartha Jordan Benwick Roman Betanzos Mark Braithwaite Yuri Carrara Paco Castillo Min Hyun Cha Ruth Deane Mark Derksen Spencer Dinney Kade Eckstein Vladislav Ermakov Vivek Gaur Donghoon Han Anastazja Karolewska Karthik Kesiraju Alvin Keung He Jin Kim Yongmin Kim Ivan Kokov Philip Luecke Calvin Nimmo Danielle Norgate Miguel Ponce Keith Richardson Jesse Russell Raphael Santos Jamie Tilston Iyi Tubi Hiroko Watanabe Evan Wen Edison Yu BG Prep Lead Tananuch Phosri BG Prep Artist Adina Wernstedt Paint Lead Dave Ladner Roto Lead Mauricio Amezcua Paint and Roto Artists Jyoti Arora Ian Heathcock So Myoung Kin Giles Longman Arthur Lu Alarich M Technology Support, Pipeline, Technical Direction, I/O, and Render Support Bart Adrian Scott a. Allen Lucas Brinkman Tiago Caribe Mitchell Deeming Joe Demichelis Robin Ho Marc Horsfield Gabor Hovanyi Ferit Tankut Kalaycioglu Anirudh Iyengar Dylan Lundquist Noé Mariles James Park Jamie Provido Mario Rokicki Ashwin Sareen Angelika Schweitzer Jason Scott Monica Steeden Zhuotao Zhang Human Resources, Recruitment, Artist Management, and Studio Operations Shawn Annets Alan Chuck Millie Cox Kajsa Gustavson Jamil Lalani Cassandra Nelson Armando Ortiz Nathan Parade De La Feraude Bethany D. Phillips Paul Patrick Quinn Juthika Rajwade Jessica Redlick Hilary Walton DNEG Crew Visual Effects by DNEG Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Peter Chiang Visual Effects Supervisor Alex Wuttke Visual Effects Producer Lorna Paterson Animation Supervisor Colin McEvoy CG Supervisor Gavin Graham Compositing Supervisor Matthew Twyford Visual Effects Line Producer Emma Larsson Visual Effects Coordinator William Skellorn Visual Effects Editor Leanne Young Lead Matchmover Joel Prager Matchmover Dipen Majmundar Lead Animator Steve White Animators Craig Crane Nigel Rafter Lead Lighting Artist Sushant Acharekar Lighting Artists Cenay Oekmen George Plakides Gia Sadhwani Guy Williams John Seru Luke Bailey Max Decroix Peter Szewczyk Tim D. Jones Lead Effects Artists Nicola Hoyle May Leung Eduardo Schmidek Joe Thornley Effects Artists Aline Sudbrack Andrew Feery Bjorn Henriksson Bruno Ebe Christian Waite Christopher Kilshaw Daniel Paulsson Georg Kaltenbrunner Greg King Ian Frost Jamie Briens Jason Harris Jean-Claude Nouchy Jeremy Smith Jonathan Davies Kai Stavginski Luca Zappala Lukas Niemczyk Mark Spevick Markus Drayss Richard Gomes Simon Pate Sotiris Georghiou Steven Shearston Tim Jones Tim Riley Will Elsdale Rotoscope Artists Yilun Zhu Cleve Mark Bortolotto Matte Painter Christian Kesler Lead Compositors Jelena Stojanovic Julia Reinhard Compositors Alastair Crawford Alberto Montanes Alex Ireland Andrew Simmonds Benjamin Krebs Bimla Chall Carlo Scaduto Ciaran Crowley Dean Koonjul Geoffroy Givry Helen Wood Judy Barr Kate Porter Mike Foyle Naveen Medaram Paul Venn Stirling Rafal Kaniewski Richard Fox Richard R. Reed Sangita Mistry Sarah Lockwood Serena Lam Susanne Becker Visual Effects Consultant Paul J. Franklin Axis VFX Crew Visual Effects by Axis VFX Visual Effects Supervisor Howard Jones Visual Effects Executive Producer Paul Schleicher Visual Effects Producer Ella Askew Visual Effects Production Coordinator Amy Cattell Visual Effects Production Assistant Charlotte Curran Head of CG Grant Hewlett CG Supervisor David Klein CG Modeling and Texturing Artist Edward Chaplin CG Rigging Technical Director Alan Claes CG Animator Chris Bacon CG Lighting Artist Asim Khan Compositing Supervisor Carl Chittenden Lead Compositing Artist Owen Revell Compositing Artists Graham Dorey Cyrille Gohier Ricardo Musch Matte Painter Ronn Brown Matchmove and Roto Artist Piotr Karol Hurny The Third Floor Crew Previsualization and Postvisualization by The Third Floor Previs Supervisor Dorian Bustamante Senior Previs Production Manager Elizabeth Montes Previs Producer Katie Hooten Previs Coordinators Quinlan Saule Christopher Thellas Previs Editors Krisztian Majdik Alison Veneto Previs Executive Producer Christopher Edwards Vice President of Global Operations Duncan Burbidge Senior Talent Manager Laura Zentil Postvis Supervisor Paul Berry Senior Postvis Production Manager Lori Talley Head of Production Charlotte Nelson Vice President Dane Allan Smith Head of Finance Allie Koppel Head of Information Technology Jeremy Oddo Head of Pipeline Addison Bath Head of Marketing Lauren Puntillo Visualization Leads Christopher Beatty Hunt Dougherty Daniel Heder Visualization Artists Chrisser Alvarez Robert D. Anaya Stephen A. Bloch Alex Cannon Brian Carney Chad Cox Marc Ellis Todd Allen Erickson Ariel Feblowitz Dylan Harris John Hasbrook David Hickey Paul Hopkins Woonha Jang Kirsten Jelliffe Jeannine Kernisan Win Leerasanthanah Hamilton Lewis Wei Li Andrew Miller Phillip Minter Jeremy Munro Kelly Kehaulani Nakasone Prasad Kamalakar Narse Donald Netzel Paul Newberry Chris Parks Ti Ren Jason Ronzani Herbie Samson Elham Sepehrjou Erik Shveima Romero L. Smith Luis Vega Adam Waters Hunter Welker Marvin Woodyatt Shendy Wu Alexander Yip Sophia Yu Alexandra Zedalis Ryan Zukoff Production Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Music Music Performed by The Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra More coming soon! Songs Coming soon! For DHX Media Coming soon! For Mattel Creations Coming soon! For CHF Entertainment Coming soon! For Gigglefish Animation Studios Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits (USA Version) Presented in association with Dentsu Inc./Fuji Television Network, Inc. This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. No. 82456 © 2022 Universal Studios/Columbia Pictures, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios and WETA Digital Universal Studios and Columbia Pictures, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. (Post-credits scene) Final Part of the Credits (International version) Coming Soon! Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Bob the Builder